


Motorcycle Ride

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And Lena doesn't know about Supergirl, And Lena loves it, F/F, Kara rides one, Oneshot, They're just friends, for now, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Lena finds out that "Sunshine" Kara Danvers rides a motorcycle. And that doesn't help her get over the tiny crush she may or may not have on the reporter.





	

**I.**

Lena hung up the phone, not exactly sure she heard her friend correctly. Lena set her phone back on her desk, trying to go back to focusing on the paperwork in front of her, but her mind was decidedly somewhere else. Namely, one sweet and innocent reporter, Kara Danvers. The same Kara Danvers that Lena may or may not have the smallest crush on. But the CEO couldn’t help herself. Kara made her feel like a normal person. Not the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company. Or maybe more importantly, not a Luthor. Kara didn’t judge her based on Lex. Kara saw her for her, for Lena. And Lena didn’t know if she was crushing on Kara because of that. Or because she genuinely was attracted to the blonde. But Lena figured it was probably the second one. Because it was really hard to  _ not _ like Kara. It was like trying to hate a puppy. In fact, Lena would be surprised if at least one person didn’t call her puppy Danvers. 

But Lena was having to reevaluate her view of Kara a little bit. She wasn’t just the little innocent reporter in cute cardigans anymore. She had just gotten off the phone with Kara who apologized for not being able to make their usual in office lunch date. Her boss, Snapper Carr, had her under a pretty nasty deadline and Kara couldn’t afford to leave CatCo on her break like she usually did. Lena understood. Perhaps more than most. She had expected that would happen at some point. Kara often spent longer than she should at L-Corp with Lena during her breaks. 

Though what she had not expected was Kara Danvers to ask her out to dinner. As friends. Which had made Lena’s heart clench a little bit for some unexplained reason. It was just a little crush, right? But of course, Lena had readily agreed. Though she didn’t tell Kara that she had to cancel and reschedule a meeting with some investors in order to make it. It was normal for someone to rearrange their very busy and important schedule in order to have dinner with a friend, right? Somehow, she didn’t think Kara would approve. 

What’s more, she didn’t expect, at the tail end of the call, Kara said pick her up at L-Corp on her motorcycle. Lena didn’t have a chance to respond before someone was faintly yelling at Kara on the other end and the reporter hastily hung up. Lena had sat in her chair, cell phone still next to her ear, her brain had stopped briefly. Innocent and sweet Kara Danvers rode a motorcycle? It was one of those moments where Lena was of two minds. One, seeing Kara Danvers on a motorcycle was a sight she’d believe when she saw it. But also, she couldn’t help but be incredibly turned on at the idea. 

Lena’s thoughts were making it very difficult to concentrate on her work. The thought of Kara atop a motorcycle, dressed in a leather jacket, swinging one leg over the machine to stand in front of Lena, taking her helmet off and shaking her soft, golden hair out. Lena blinked, shaking her head a little bit. Trying to shake her thoughts off. She really couldn’t afford to get _distracted_ at work. So try as she might, as it was  _ difficult _ , she focused on her work for the rest of the day, her mind occasionally straying to a vision of Kara Danvers in leather.

**II.**

At 4:50 that evening, Jess poked her head through the door. “Miss. Luthor? Kara Danvers in the lobby waiting for you.” Lena looked up at her assistant and nodded. 

“Tell her I’ll be right out Jess. I’ll be out for the rest of the evening, feel free to leave. There’s no reason for you to be here when I’m not.” Jess smiled at her boss, nodding. 

“Thank you, Miss. Luthor.” She said with a smile before shutting the door. Lena sighed, sitting back in her chair. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to see Kara on a motorcycle. Especially because she wasn’t sure if she would be riding behind Kara, holding on her friend’s body, her arms wrapped around her stomach, their bodies flush together. Lena blushed slightly at the thought, glad that no one could see her at the moment. She willed herself to calm down before grabbing her coat and purse and locking up her office for the night. 

She got into the elevator down to the lobby, absentmindedly chewing her lip in anticipation. When the elevator doors dinged open, she stepped out into the lobby and her jaw almost dropped at the sight of Kara Danvers in front of her. Her imagination had nothing on the real deal. Lena could tell Kara was wearing her normal outfit, a colorful blouse paired with a nice pair of pants. It was apparent that Kara had come straight from CatCo. Though, somehow, Kara had thought to grab a pair of Converse, which somehow, worked with the outfit Kara had on. But the jaw-dropping thing about the blonde standing in front of her was the black leather jacket and windswept hair that Kara was sporting, while still having that infectious smile plastered on her face. Lena mentally shook herself back into reality, smiling at her friend. 

“Kara.” She said happily, trying to prevent her eyes from checking out the other woman, but failing miserably. Kara’s face lit up as Lena walked towards her. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand, pulling the CEO in for a tight hug. At first, Lena had been very surprised and a little uncomfortable with Kara’s hugs. Not because she disliked Kara or anything, but a life with the Luthors hadn’t been wrought with physical gestures of affection like that. Lena hadn’t known how to respond to it. But Kara had been persistent and over time, Lena had learned to wrap her arms around her friend. Sometimes they would both linger a little too long in each other’s embrace to be considered friendly. But Lena brushed it off to Kara just being Kara. 

“Lena, I’m sorry for having to skip out earlier,” Kara said as she stepped back from her friend. “Snapper had me working on this Supergirl article, you know, because I’m like her only contact with the press, and he’s just been really difficult, and it doesn’t help that I’ve been spending more time here than I should be. Not that I don’t enjoy it! I really love our lunches together. Just…” Kara rambled on. This was another thing that Lena found endearing. It was like Kara often forgot she was talking to one of the most powerful and influential people in National City. Instead, Kara treated her like a friend. The CEO chuckled a little bit before stopping her friend.,

“Kara. Don’t worry about it. I get you have deadlines. I’m flattered that you want to spend this much time with me.” She noted Kara’s slight blush and fiddling with her glasses, something that the reporter did when she was feeling shy. “Where did you want to go for dinner?” Kara’s eyes lit up at the mention of food. 

“There’s this small Chinese restaurant that I’ve never taken you too that had the best potstickers!” The blonde said excitedly. Lena smiled, nodding. Kara certainly had a black hole for a stomach, but her love of potstickers and pizza was something else. The two made their way out to the parking garage. Lena couldn’t help but feel a little nervous in anticipation, hoping she’d be able to control her reaction to Kara’s ride. It was a short walk from the L-Corp building to Kara’s motorcycle. Lena couldn’t help but be impressed. Kara rode a sleek, black motorcycle, a Yamaha if Lena knew her models. 

“I… uhm. I hope this is okay. Alex let me borrow… and I didn’t even let you reply when I told you earlier, and I just assumed. I mean, if it’s not we can just take the bus. Or walk. Or…” Lena decided to put Kara out of her misery. 

“Kara, it’s okay.” Lena bit her lip.  _ Don’t make it awkward, don’t make it awkward.  _ “I admit, I’ve been thinking about you riding a motorcycle all day.”  _ Great Lena, you made it awkward.  _ Kara blushed a little bit, fiddling with her jacket. “I just mean that I didn’t realize you rode one. You seem so…” Lena struggled to find a word that didn’t come off as offensive. 

“Innocent?” Kara asked and Lena sheepishly nodded. “I know. But I admit, it’s a little bit of a guilty pleasure.” The blonde said, grabbing one of the spare helmets off of the bike and handed it to Lena. “Safety first.” She said with a smile. Lena accepted the black helmet from Kara, watching Kara grab the other one and then look at the CEO. “So, I don’t have a sidecar or anything, not with a model like this, so I hope you’re okay with sitting behind me? The seat is big enough for two. I’ve ridden with Alex before.” Lena nodded, a little jealous of Kara’s sister of all people. 

“That’s fine Kara. I’m sure I’ll be safe with you.” Lena said, a little bit of a blush creeping up the back of her neck. 

“Of course you are! You’re always safe with me, Lena!” Kara said happily, before putting her helmet on. Lena watched Kara throw one leg over the motorcycle with ease, before turning around, patting the free space behind her. Lena carefully got on the motorcycle behind Kara. The seat was large enough for two people, but barely. There was no space between Kara and Lena, the latter tentatively wrapping her arms around Kara. She could almost see Kara grin as she placed a hand over Lena’s. The CEO smiled, resting her head, as well as she could in a helmet, on Kara’s back, tightening her grip as Kara’s motorcycle roared to life and they zipped out of the parking garage. 

_ Much better than my imagination _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having headcanons of Lena finding out that Kara rode a motorcycle. And being a little turned on by it. But also being a little shocked that sunshine Kara Danvers was as badass as to ride one. I don't really know anything about motorcycles as a rule, but I couldn't help myself.


End file.
